Dazed and Confused
by claiternaiter
Summary: Lucy wakes up after surgery and is acting a little...loopy. How will her friends handle this? Short and sweet ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer—I don't own Fairy Tail or anything to do with it.

"Natsu, how much longer is Lucy going to sleep?"

"I'm not real sure buddy. It shouldn't be too much longer. How 'bout you watch over her for a minute and I'll go ask a nurse."

"Okay! I'll let you know if anything happens!"

"Thanks buddy!"

…

…

…What?

What's going on? Everything seems muffled. Why are there people…talking about me? Why does my body feel like a sack of rocks? My head feels…groggy…

I feel a weight by my side and try to peel my eyes open to investigate it. Everything's blurry. I feel like I'm on a bed…and there seems to be a blue blob sitting beside me. I blink a few times to clear of my vision.

Apparently I need to get both my eyes and my head checked because there appears to be a blue cat staring at me where the blob once resided. I didn't think I owned a cat, so why is there one on my bed? Did it in come through the window? Did I adopt one and already forgot about it? Is blue even a natural cat color?

"Lucy?"

My eyes widened. The cat just spoke to me. It's official, I'm crazy. However, the cat seems pretty worried about something, so I guess I should find out what's wrong…crazy delusion or not.

"H-hello kitty. I…uh…I've never talked with a cat before." I forced the words out of my parched throat. The cat's eyes widened. He reached over to get a glass of water off the table. He seemed almost frightened, but didn't say a word as he pointed a straw towards my mouth and helped me sip the drink. It was very strange that a cat was taking care of me…but if I was already crazy enough to imagine a talking blue cat, I figured I should just roll with it.

"Lucy," the cat was talking to me again, "just lay here and don't move. I'm going to go get Natsu. Okay?"

I didn't know who this Natsu was and I didn't know why I would want to move when my body felt so heavy, but the cat looked desperate for reassurance, so I nodded my head in answer. When he saw I wasn't going anywhere, he sprouted wings and flew out of the room. He was barely out the door when I heard him cry "Natsu! It's terrible! Lucy's forgotten meeeeeee!"

Huh. Why does the name "Natsu" sound so familiar? I know I have heard of it before. Hmmmm…oh! I remember! It was the name of one of the people I heard talking earlier! Does that mean the cat was the other person talking? If that's true then this Natsu person must be crazy like me! I guess that also makes the cat's name "Buddy." Kind of generic for a cat name if you ask me…

All of the sudden a group of people rushed into the room and started crowding around me. There were two girls and a black haired boy. I don't remember inviting all these people. "Why are all you in my room? It's rude to break into my room when I didn't invite you." I pointed out with a harrumph.

One of the girls, with the prettiest red hair ever, stared at me with a confused look before turning to the other girl who kept trying to poke me. "Nurse Amy, what is she talking about?"

Nurse Amy, or whoever she was, looked disgruntled and kept trying to poke me and touch my face. Luckily I was able to wiggle out of her grasp enough until she stopped all together. She sighed and looked back at the pretty red headed girl. "She will probably be disoriented for a bit due to the anesthesia during surgery along with the pain medication. Like your little friend discovered earlier, it's possible that she may not recognize you straight away and she will likely be a little...uh...loopy."

"It's not nice to poke people." I stuck my tongue out at mean Nurse Amy. Nurse Amy just looked at me and sighed again before starting towards the door.

"She also probably doesn't remember where she is or why she's here. I'm going to get the doctor. Could you please calm her down and explain the situation?"

She was already out the door before anyone could answer her. Oh well, I didn't like her anyways. I don't know why I invited her in the first place. Instead, I decided to get to know the pretty red head better.

"Pretty hair." I said, awed. I tried reaching for it, but the girl took my hand in her's instead. She knelt down close to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"The pretty red head." I stated matter-of-factly. She chuckled at that.

"My name is Erza, remember? I'm your friend and teammate."

"We're friends!?" How did I get so lucky to be friends with such a pretty girl? She chuckled again. She must be a very nice person to chuckle so much. Of course, she would _have_ to be a nice person with pretty hair like that.

"Yes, that's right. We are very good friends. Do you know where you are?"

"My room?" Her smile faltered slightly and she squeezed my hand.

"No Lucy. You're in the hospital." My eyes grew wide. Why would I be in the hospital? What was wrong with me?! The Erza girl just squeezed my hand again and kept talking to me in a soothing voice. "Lucy, calm down. It's okay. You just came in to have surgery. You were hurt on a mission, but Wendy and the doctors here were able to fix you up. You are recovering now"

I tried to let that all sink in. I'm in the hospital. I just had surgery. I got hurt on a mission. Why would I be on a mission? What kind of mission would I do? Wait…does this mean… Am I a spy?! That is so cool! I wonder what sort of spy things I was doing when I got hurt. Maybe I was running away from the bad guys and had to jump off a roof. And even though I was hurt I couldn't stop until I finished the job successfully…

But before I was able to imagine the rest, my thoughts were cut off by someone calling my name. I glanced back up at Erza, who was giving me a funny look. She shook it off though when she saw that I was paying attention. "Lucy? I need you to do something for me. When the doctors and nurses come in, I need you to let them look over you. They may have to poke you a little, but it's so we know that everything's okay. Can you do that?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess I can do it for you, Erza." She smiled at my agreement, but there was still one thing bothering me. "But…but Erza. If this isn't my room, why is he in his pajamas?" I pointed to the boy with black hair who was standing next to Erza in only his underwear. He had been giggling to himself the whole time I was talking to Erza. I had been ignoring his rudeness until I realized that he had actually had on clothes when he first came in. Don't people usually keep their clothes _on_ in public?

Erza glared at the boy, but he just ignored her and leaned closer to me. "Hey Lucy," he smiled at me, "it's Gray remember?"

"What's Gray?"

He frowned. "I am. I'm Gray."

I looked him over suspiciously. "No you're not. There's nothing gray about you. Your hair is black, your skin is tan, and your underwear is blue." He couldn't pull anything over on me.

"No no no." He argued exasperatedly. "I'm called Gray."

"You're a color?" I didn't understand this guy at all.

"I give up!" He groaned, defeated, and slumped in a chair on the other side of the room. Just then the door opened and a man, who I could only assume was the doctor, came in. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Lucy! How are you feeling?"

I looked up in awe. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my whole life! He had muscular arms, big eyes, pretty pink hair, and the most beautiful smile! I always thought that meeting a cute doctor and falling in love was something that only happened in fairy tales! How could I be so lucky?! First Erza is my friend, and now this perfect man is my doctor. Confidently, I raised my arm out towards him.

"You can poke me if you want."

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced at Lucy out of the corner of my eye with amusement. She had insisted that I sit beside her on the bed while she played with my hair. After we had explained that I wasn't the doctor, this had been the only way to console her enough to let the real doctor check her out. I didn't mind though. Even though she was acting weird, the affection she was showing made it seem like she still seemed to recognize who I was…even if it was only instinctually.

Gray however, seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. That idiot. "What's so funny icicle?" I growled.

"I can't believe she thought _you_ could be a doctor!" he guffawed. He was starting to seriously annoy me. But before I could say anything, Erza beat me to it.

"Quiet Gray. You have no right to laugh at Natsu. Lucy also thought you were a color." She chided as she opened a package of crackers and handed one to Lucy to nibble on. "Here Lucy. The doctor said you should eat something."

Lucy ceased the petting of my hair and gnawed on the cracker distractedly. She kept getting sidetracked by anything and everything; the window, my hair, the medical equipment, Erza's hair, Happy (who for some strange reason she kept calling "Buddy"), the bed sheets, me again… She looked at everything with a dreamy and awed expression. It was actually really adorable. I wonder what's going through her head right now.

"Who are you again?" she asked as she resumed petting me.

"I'm Natsu. Your—"

"Why is your hair pink?"

"I was born with it that color."

"It's pretty. And soft."

"Thanks!"

"Do you think my hair is pretty?"

I chuckled a little as she began running her fingers through her own hair with a worried expression. "Yes, your hair is very pretty" I assured her with a grin. She just stared back at me with wide eyes. Suddenly the hand on my head pushed my face close to hers.

"Wow! Your teeth are perfect."

"Oh..um…thank—"

Then, oddly enough she began to pout. "Are you sure you're not my doctor?" I guess she was still hung up on that.

"No, I'm your —"

"My fairy tale is ruined!" She wailed out of nowhere as she flopped back down on the bed. Slightly panicked at her sudden distress, we all hurried to calm her down. Before I could do anything though, she had wrapped around my arm and refused to let go. Since I was unable to do much else, I just rubbed her head and tried to console her as she cried into my side. "Hey, Lucy it's okay. Why is your fairy tale ruined?"

"Your arms…are huge!"

"Wha?"

"And you have…pink hair! And you're beautiful! And the other doctor is ugly!"

Huh? Now I'm really confused. I just gave a helpless look to Erza and Gray as Lucy continued to sob weakly into my shirt. Erza looked uncertain and Gray was being useless and laughing in the corner. Oddly enough, it was Happy who came to my rescue.

"Ne Lucy, you were having a doctor-patient fantasy weren't you?" he teased, giggling into his paws. Lucy nodded wildly and scooped Happy into her chest.

"You're the only one who understands me Buddy! I'm glad I went crazy so I could meet you!"

Happy looked frightened that his teasing had backfired so badly. Though, what did he expect with Lucy acting so weird right now? Erza, however, seemed to comprehend something from Lucy's rambling and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, are you sad because Natsu is not your doctor, or are you just upset because you want to be with Natsu?"

Wait. What? Is that what this is all about? Though it was really hard to tell what all Lucy could be thinking in this condition. She nodded and her face turned into the most heartbreaking pout that made me just want to hug her until she smiled again. However I was distracted from this thought when she wailed, "Erza is my friend and if Natsu was my doctor we would get married and everything would be perfect!"

While I still couldn't follow that logic, I felt relieved that I finally knew a way to make Lucy happy again. I lifted her chin to look her in the eyes and gave a gentle smile.

"Lucy, I may not be a doctor, but I don't think your fairy tale is ruined. Do you want to know why?"

Her eyes were wide and sparkled with unshed tears as she replied, "Why?"

"Lucy, me and you are already married."

I smiled in amusement as she just stared at me in shock with a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I'm married to you?" I nodded.

"I am…your wife?" I nodded again.

"You are…my husband?"

I could hear Erza and Gray laughing behind me but I ignored them. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Lucy and how cute she was being right now. As she came to the realization of our relationship, her face began to beam with widest, happiest smile.

"I HIT THE JACKPOT! MY FAIRY TALE CAME TRUE!"

* * *

Lucy watched, mortified as the lacrima vision revealed just how out of it she had been in the hospital. And of course the whole guild had to watch it with her because they thought 'she was just so adorable.' For many of them this was their fifth play through—made all the much better because the subject of their amusement was able to watch it with them this time.

She was going to kill Gray for sneaking in that lacrima camera.

As she watched herself ask Natsu increasingly personal questions about her own marriage, the man himself wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled her into her side. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Awe look babe. You had a crush on me."

"Natsu we're married."

"Yeah but you didn't know that at the time" he smirked triumphantly.

She sighed in defeat and tried to look annoyed. However Natsu could see right through her. He just squeezed her comfortingly and chuckled, "You have to admit, you were really cute as Loopy Lucy."

She nudged his ribs but couldn't keep the smile off her lips. "Loopy Lucy was right you know." Natsu turned his head down to her and she gave him a quick, but sweet, kiss. He cocked his head in confusion as she whispered breathlessly, "My fairy tale really did come true."


End file.
